On the Run
by Dark-Igniter
Summary: Vash somehow ends in the world of Cowboy Bebop! The ISSP are after him plus your happy-go lucky bounty hunters, as Spike and the others chase him all over the universe trying to capture him...will they get him or someone else get him first? -Dream on.
1. Bounty Man

**Chapter One: Bounty Man**  
  
"I'm not sure where he came from and I really don't care. All I know is that he is worth sixty billon woolongs" "SIXTY BILLON WOOLONGS! What in the hell did this guy do?" Jet shouted from the control room as he was turning off the ship so it drifts in space for several minutes. Jet the left the control room and came into the room the Spike and Ed was in. Spike was wearing his usual light yellow shirt, crumple necktie and his blue suit. Spike has poofy green hair brown eyes, light skin and stands 185 cm. Ed was sitting there in her white tank top that hung loosely off her shoulders and her sleek black shorts were tearing at the hem. Ed has pink hair and red eyes, her eyes there like a fire being swallowed by a wall of red ice. She has dark skin, rosy cheeks, very skinny and stands 136 cm. "He destroyed a city." Spike said when he looked at Jet. He was still had his cybernetic left arm and some circuitry over his right eye. He's almost bald but the rest of hair brown; he has a beard that's spikes out a little. He's light skin and stand 188 cm.  
  
"If he's worth sixty billon woolongs lets go get him!" Jet said as he ran back into the control room and started up the Bebop. "Don't you want to know what he looks like?" Spike asked. "Ed wants to know!" exclaimed Ed; she sat there on the floor eating her undercooked noodles that Jet made for her. Spike's plate sat next to hers. "He has blonde spiky hair, with eyes like the Diablo. He wears a red trench coat and sunglass with gold frames and yellow lenses. He has numerous scars and a mole beneath his left eye." Spike said as pick his plate full of noodles. A female dressed in a yellow top that showed off her big breast and a pair of short shorts; she stands 168 cm, has purple-bluish hair and black eyes. She leaned over the couch the Spike was seating on. She grabbed his plate. "Hey, I was going to eat that" shouted Spike when he put a lit cigarette in his mouth. "I'm hungry and you weren't going to eat it." Faye shouted. Spike and Faye stare at each other. "Didn't you see me grab the plate?"  
  
"I thought that you were going to hand it to me." Faye said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. "Ed, wasn't I going to eat that?" Spike asked. "Ed thought you were going to give it to Faye Faye." Ed answered. Faye picked up the fork and stuck in the noodles. She picked up some of the noodles and took a bite. When she stuck the fork in her mouth she had look on her face as if she just ate something spoiled. Faye handed the plate back to Spike and ran out of the room. "Eyes like the Diablo?" Jet said from the control room. "That's what they describe him as." Spike answered while putting out his cigarette. Ed looked at the screen that had some man's picture on it "Ed thinks he looks like a broom head!" Ed said. "A broom head." Spike said as he let out a small laugh. Faye walked back into the room. "Why did you put pepper on your noodles?" she asked. "For one thing there mine and I pepper on my noodles." Spike answered. "Spike, what's the broom head's name?" Jet asked. Faye took a look at the picture on the screen. "He's cute!" exclaimed Faye. Spike picked his plate and began to eat his peppered flavored noodles "They call him.." he chewed on the noodles. "Vash the Stampede."  
  
_I know that this is really short; I promise the rest of the Chapters will be longer! Anyway please give me review....and if you don't like it don't give a review._


	2. Run Vash Run

_Wow an update from little old me! Sorry for the wait, enjoy! Oh there's 3 new characters add in this chapter. But only 2 of them are important._  
  
**Chapter two: Run Vash Run**  
  
Vash ran past a man in a black suit and black suede shoes; his black hair was neatly greased back. Vash grabbed his keys from his open dark skin hand. "Hey man! Give mah keys back!" screamed the guy in the suit black. "Sorry, I'll return them later." Vash shouted over his shoulder. The two bounty hunters who where chasing him were ten steps behind him and guy with keys that he just took was five steps behind him. A shiny band new red ship was about 20 yards in front of him. The widows were tented; almost a black color. On the side door it had the words "Red Devil" on the side.  
  
Vash looked down at the keyless entry on the key ring and the golden keys. He hit the "unlock" button. The ship's side door slid back; it reveled the black interior. The two bounty hunters pushed the guy in the black down because he was in their way. The first was wearing a ratty brown leather coat under his coat was a black button down shirt. It was torn at the left sleeve and a crossed his chest. You could see a dragon tattoo on his chest. Around his neck was a golden cross on a rusty chain. His pants were dark baggy blue jeans, his shoes were black and the sole was a dirty white color. He had long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. An eye patch crossed his right eye and large scar covered his left eye. The rest of his face was covered up by his brown goatee and he stood 165 cm tall. His partner who looked no older than eighteen was wearing a black leather coat that ended at his knees; his pants were also black leather. He had short light red hair and tips were frosted in a deep crimson color. He stood about 135cm and had brass knuckles on. The brass knuckles were covered with dry blood.  
  
"You can run all you want, Vash the Stampede. But you can never escape the grasp of Chiikyuu Ryu and Bouzu!" screamed Chikyuu Ryu. "Hey old man, stop shouting at him and shoot him with that semi automatic of yours!" shouted Bouzu. "Don't tell me what to do!" Chikyuu Ryu screamed. Vash quickly leaped into the red ship; Bouzu was right behind him. Vash slammed the door shut right on Bouzu hand. "MY HAND!" Bouzo screamed in pain. "YOU CRUSHED MY FUCKING HAND! I'M GOIN TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!" Vash scrambled into the control room and quickly looked around for the key ignition. He found it and started putting keys in the ignition but the first five of them didn't fit. "It must be last key" Vash thought to himself as he put it in a turned it. The ship roared to life with great force. All of the lights came on and Vash quickly took hold of the ship's stirring wheel.


	3. Earth's Evolution

**Chapter three: Earth's Evolution**  
  
"Damn how in the hell did those guys find me?" Vash shouted out loud to himself. "Easy. You left a trail for them to follow." Said a voice from out of no where. "What the?" Vash looked around the cockpit, he didn't see anybody. "Up here." Spoke the voice again. Vash raised his head slowly. His eyes feel upon a machine. "Hi there!" Vash watched the small little screen; a smiley face was on it. "AHHH!" was the only sound that came from Vash. "No need to be frighten." Vash was still looking up at the smiley face screen. It was about .5m long and .7m wide. The frame around it was black, it match the interior.  
  
"Who. What are you?" questioned Vash. "MONO." answered the machine. "That's a weird name." Vash said quietly. "It's not a name. I'm a Machine Operation Navigation of Outer space." replied the machine. "And you are?" "My name is Vash.." Vash said proudly. "Well Mr. Vash care to tell me where former flyer of this ship is at?" Vash's mind flashed back to the guy dressed in the black suit and slicked back hair. "Oohh..He let me borrow his ship. Heh. Vash said in a nervous voice, he wasn't for sure if the machine would believe him or not.  
Three dots and a question mark appeared on the screen. "He didn't tell me that he was going to let one of his friends borrow his ship. Did he tell you all 'bout the ship already?" "I hope this mono doesn't find that I am lying." Vash thought. "...no. I was in a really big hurry and he didn't have time to explain." Vash's voice still sounded a bit nervous. "Oh well do you want to tell you 'bout it?" asked the machine in a polite voice t Vash. The machine voice sounded almost human but it had this small beeping to it. "Sure." Vash put on his happy face. "Maybe it will tell me of this ship has a weapon on it..." Vash thought until the machine started to talk.  
  
"The Red Devil is interplanetary trawler. It 139m long, 65m wide, 46.1m in height and it weighs 15600tons." Vash was astonished at the weight of the ship. "It was large engines, installed so its great for bounty-hunting and I am installed with a supercharged commutation system." "What about weapons?" Vash asked in a non-hostile manner. "It has a laser cannon attached on the underside of the ship, four wing- mounted machine guns, all automatic and a magnetic clamp. The main engine is a nuclear fusion aero-spike. The Red Devil is able to phase between Earth and Mars in 13hours and 55 minutes."  
  
"Phase?" questioned Vash. "Phase Different Space. You see the science of Spatial Alternation Dynamics have this theory that our universe, phases in and out of existence. In other words it blinks on and off every 1/48th second. Their hypothesis, our existence disappears every 1/48th second. Were replaced by another dimension, momentarily this is known as Phase Different Space. PSD is 1/240th the size of our own universe therefore it's possible to travel 240times as fast with in it, well if your able to enter it you can. Devices known as Phase Different Space Gates, if you enter them you are able to reduce your times if you are traveling from Earth to Mars or Mars to Earth. You can also deliver vast amounts to distance planets, such as sunlight. This process is known as terraforming"  
  
"Oh.that explains why there are no highways on Earth." Vash said in small tone. He was still trying to comprehend what the mono just said. "Highways are things of the past. They went out in the 20th centaury." Vash looked away from the machine, and looked at the window. He saw Earth and a whole of stars. "Wow. It looks so peaceful from up here." Vash spoke in a kind- hearted voice. Vash seemed to go into a daydream when the mono interrupted it. "Vash, exactly where are we headed?" Vash snapped from the day dream and answered. "I suppose we can head to Mars." Vash wanted to get away from Earth. The bounty on his head must be growing larger and larger every second.  
  
"Spike have you heard anything else about this Vash fellow?" Jet called from the cockpit. "Not a word." He stared blankly at Big Shot. They where talking about a small fry bounty, some kid hacked into a Machine Arms building and managed to steal some of there new machines blue-prints that they kept on the computer. "Where's Faye Faye?" Ed asked in a sleepy voice. Ein was curled up next to her. "Taking a shower." Spike answered. "Heh, look at the broom head bounty!" Ed said excitedly.  
  
Spike darted his back to Big Shot. They were talking about, Vash the Stampede. "So he stole an interplanetary trawler." Spike said in a low whisper. Ed jumped on the sofa next to Spike. They both listened about the weapons on board and mono that was installed into it. "JET!" spiked yelled. "What?" Jet answered back. "He stole an interplanetary trawler and its load with automatic machines guns and a laser gun? "An interplanetary trawler. Why did he steal that ship?" Jet asked. "The main engine is a nuclear fusion aero-spike."  
  
"So the ship is suited for bounty-hunting." Jet said. Ed stared at Spike with wide eyes. "The red devil?" She asked quietly. "Ed has seen that ship before!"


	4. Neptune's Rock

**O.O** _I updated! Aren't you all surprised? Anyways, I'm just too lazy to update or to busy with homework but I decide to update this story because I actually like it. Spike has green hair? I thought it was brown!! Well please forgive my little mistake on his hair color. Now onto the tiny little chapter. :p_

**Chapter four: Neptune's Rock**

Ed shifted her eyes to Ein, he slept so soundly on the floor. He didn't move nor yelp in sleep like he use to, he just simply laid there like a bump on a log. "You've heard of the Red Devil?" Jet asked in a low tone of voice. "Uh-huh." Ed nodded as she spoke. "How did you hear of it? That ship must be at least twenty years old now, only Space Warriors use that type of ship." Spike asked, he was a bit interested in Ed's little story. "Ed had an uncle that worked on the ship..." Faye stood in the doorway, her body was gleaming with little droplets of water. Her hair was flat and conformed around the shape of her face.

"No not mars. I just ran a system check on your background and the ISSP are waiting there for you." Mono beeped as the smiley face disappeared and the planet mars pop up. "You see Vash, the ship is almost on empty. We have enough to reach Mars but as we land they'll get us!" The smiley face bounced back on to the screen and started to quiver slightly. "I don't want to go back into storage." Vash held up his hand. "Alright alright, tell me what is this ISSP and can you find like fuel station on an asteroid anywhere?"

"ISSP, Intra Solar System Police an interplanetary police force they sponsor this bounty show to catch criminals. They also do some things that the general public doesn't know about, and if they did know about it there will be very many unpleasant people. As for your second question, yes there is. Its called Neptune's Rock and its short distance from here, but..it's only used by your most greasy, dim-witted, bounty hunters."

Vash blinked, he didn't understand nor did he even know where he was or even why he was being hunted. "Can you get us there?" "Yes, but how are you going to re-fuel?" Mono beeped, it sounded like it was worried or perhaps terrified. "It's called a disguise."

Faye walked through the doorway, swaying her hips like a field run the just broken through the finish line. She flicked a strain of her hair back and stood next to Spike.

"What else have you learned about Vash?" she asked in very sweet yet diabolical voice. "He's taken a ship with a nuclear-fusion engine and the ship has a program called MONO installed in it." Spike answered but he didn't take his eyes of Ed. He felt like she was holding something back, some sort of secret. "MONO? Isn't that a bit outdated?" "It is, but in the correct hands it can trace and find anyone in part of the universe that's why the Space Warriors use it." Jet stated. Faye responded with "Didn't that neo-terrorist group get massacred?" Jet sighed "I have no clue, some say that they were all killed while others say a few managed to live and now their plotting a new genocide."

Edward looked down at her feet, she hugged her legs tightly. Her arms were starting to go numb but she didn't mind. "So is he part of the Space Warriors or what?" Faye asked. "Judging by his appearance I'd say that he works for the Red Dragons." Spike replied. "I didn't ask for your opinion." Faye huffed, she wanted more information. She wanted to catch this guy and then use the bounty for her gambling debts.


	5. Trip to Light Fantastic Part One

**Chapter five: Trip to Light Fantastic (Part One) **

Vash leaned back, staring at the bounty program that had just popped on. It was titled 'BigShot' a man and woman was hosting it. His eyes were practically glued to screen as Judy welcomed the viewers with her usual "Hi to all you 300,000 bounty hunters in the solar system." She had beautiful blond hair and her outfit was so short. It probably stayed on by her wishful thinking. The man who was named Punch was a medium size black man with a mustache. Both of them were deck out in this 'cowboy' outfit. "WOW!" Vash exclaimed, as he jumped out of the chair. "What?" Mono questioned. Vash said nothing; he just kept staring until they showed his picture and profile across the screen.

"We still have no information on this cow-poke!" Punch said in bored tone of voice. He seemed frustrated because he couldn't tell the hunters on where to find him. "What, no information?!" Judy screeched as she danced around. "Come on, Punch there must be something." He sighed; he didn't know what else to say. Vash's profile flashed back on the screen again. "Sorry Judy, I got nothing." Judy frowned angrily and then stomped her foot down on the ground. The yellow smiley face appeared back on the screen, bouncing. "Someone's going to make some information up on you...mind telling me what you did?" Vash sunk back into the chair, his back press hard against it. "I don't know, all I remember was that I was in a fight with Legato and bam I was standing on a twisted version of earth." "You came from another demission?" question Mono.

He shrugged then said "Yeah, I guess so." Mono beeped "You don't know where you are or even why these people are after you?" "I think one of my weapons has something to do with me getting stuck here. You see, it was damaged before I started fighting with Legato..." Vash trailed off, he staring out the window. "It's so beautiful; no wonder they call it the final frontier." He thought to himself. "All the stars are so bright, they twinkle like blue diamonds." "So you believe your weapon malfunction and sent you here?" "I hope Millie and Meryl didn't get hurt, I would kill myself if something happened to them." His thoughts were interrupted by Mono's beeping. "Approaching Neptune's rock."

Vash gazed out into the abyss of space. A dark brown rock floating on black velvet sheet with twinkling diamonds sewed on to it. The asteroid had a small light blue building, or well what looked small to Vash from his gaze, a dark blue neon signs was posted all the outside walls.

"There's nothing on." Faye complained as she flipped through the channels once again. "I wish someone would call in and tell us something." She clicked it off. Spike moved off the sofa as Faye took seat. "Hell they still won't tell us why they want him..." He rubbed the bad of his head, frustrated. Ed sprawled out on the floor, moving her body up and down like a worm. Faye and Spike just stared at her, looked at each other, and then stared at her again. "What the hell?" Spike thought as he walked away. A drop of sweat ran down Faye's face as Ed curled up into a little ball and drifted off into a dream.

"Hey there good lookin'." Vash strutted by several men, all they dressed in brown, grease stained outfits. All of they looked like they just crawled out of grave and feel into an oil slick. Spiked jet black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. They all medium builds, he tried to sway his hips but he ended looking stupid. They all eyed him, or should I say her...

His blonde hair was down and pulled back into a ponytail, his yellow-orange sunglasses were on the tip of his nose. A black and red silk dress clung to his body; the sleeves were see-through and fanned out. The hem was coming undone, due to his legs. On an average sized woman the dress would stop at her knees but on Vash it was three inches above his knees. He was walking in a pair of black suede heels. His dressed was stuffed with his crumpled up dirty socks and his boxers....over all he didn't look that bad, even though he had no hips.

Vash wobbled in through black forsted double doors, looking for anyone who could show how to put fuel in his ship. Heads looked up from tables, lips puckered and whistled as he passed by them. Ineeded, he felt like a piece of meat. A twenty-three year old man with shoulder length brown hair and cerulean eyes glared at him. The corner of his mouth twisted into his smile. "I hope he's not looking at me..." Sweat drops ran down his face as he subjected to more whistles and degrating comments.


	6. Trip to Light Fantastic Part Two

Vash seems a bit out of character in this chapter due to me making him a woman and all. I really don't how he would act as woman but hey I tried my best at guessing nor do I know what he would call himself if he was a woman….and this chapter is short just like all the others….Sorry!

**Chapter six: Trip to Light Fantastic (Part Two)**

Vash wiped the sweat from his face "How can these men think I'm a woman, I don't even look like a girl." The man walked vigorously towards Vash. Eyeing him up and down, Vash figured he was about 167 cm tall and probably weighed around 150 pounds. He bowed, gracefully like a swan as he stood in Vash's presence. The comments seemed to stop, disappear into thin air, as the stranger rolled his spine back up and kindly asked Vash's name. More sweat ran down his face, it poured from his pits and stained the dress. Without even thinking Vash spoke the first feminine name he could think of. "Umm…it's Juniper."

He took hold of Vash's right hand and laid a gentle kiss. He looked pretty descent compared to the other guys in the bar. Dress in black trench coat the top three buttons were undone, showing off his muscles and hairless chest. He wore a pair of tight leather mauve colored pants. "Only seen in the light of a shining star, that's what your name means. But you already knew that." Vash nodded as he kindly asked the man's name. "Orion." Was his response. "Well Mister Orion." Vash said in a high pitched voice, his voice sounded like a dying seagull. "Can you help me fill the tank in my ship? I just bought it today and oh silly me I can't find it." He laughed a little as he tried to ease his nerves.

"Ah, well I'll help you with that in a bit. Please come, and join my companions and I." He guided Vash over towards the table; he's hand caressing the small of his back. Vash bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. He slides into the booth, sitting next to another man and Orion. There were three men at the table, counting Vash makes four and Orion makes five. All of them were glaring at him, judging him. Luckily for Vash their eyes finally rested on his 'bust' and they didn't notice his Adam's apple. All of them looked the same, dressed the same, they even spoke alike.

"Orion, who this pretty little number?" the man next to Vash asked. "Her name is Juniper." Orion spoke in a loving voice. "Juniper, this Maestro, Moor and Skylark."

Maestro was the man next to Vash, next to him was Skylark and the pathetic sickly looking one on the end was Moor. "She needs help re-fueling her ship." Orion added.

"Eh-ya! How do you not know how to re-fuel a ship?" Skylark yelped as he glared at the strange girl. Vash put his left hand behind his head, scratching it lightly as he laughed. "…he..he..he I'm an idiot?" He gave Skylark those big wide puppy dog eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry that I'm an idiot! I can't do anything right…." Vash placed his face on the table top and pulled his arms around his head. Sobbing lightly as Orion lifted his head up.

"Skylark, apologize to her." Orion demanded as he cradled Vash's face in his soft hands. "Fuck no! It's not my fault her mother made her an idiot." More tears streamed his face. "It's true but unless you're my father I got my bad genes from you." Vash stretched across Maestro and gave Skylark a big hug. "DADDY!" he exclaimed, loudly. Maestro pushed her away. "Ugh, don't touch me you cretin!" Everyone in the bar just gawked at them, whispered about them. Vash over heard a comment about someone questioning his gender. He dabbed at his tear with a napkin, although it really didn't help much since he kept crying.

"This girl is psychotic!" thought Moor, the rest of his thoughts where interrupted by Maestro. "Look….stop you're crying." He paused for a minute. "Come on, I'll help you put fuel in your ship." Vash hugged him once again. "Thank you so much daddy!" "Stop calling me that." Vash grinned and then said "Okay, papa." Maestro just shook his head and asked Moor to move a side. Vash jumped up and walked across the table. Orion just gave Maestro a harsh stare. "What is he going to do to her?" In some strange way, Maestro could understand what his companion was thinking. He simply responded in a low whisper "What do you think?" He gave him a wink and guided Juniper towards the doors.


End file.
